


Watching Teletubbies

by BearMiya90



Series: Chibi [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Kazu used his cuteness so that Satoshi and his mother would let him watch Teletubbies
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: Chibi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Watching Teletubbies

“Hello,” 

6 years old Satoshi lifted his head when a voice greeted him. It was a boy who had come to his house with a lady. He seemed younger than Satoshi. 

The lady that brought the boy had left but the boy stayed behind. Apparently, the lady was the boy’s mother. She had to go somewhere and asked Satoshi’s Mama to help her take care of the boy. Once the lady left, Mama asked whether the boy wanted to eat a pancake. The boy nodded his head excitedly so Mama brought him to the kitchen to eat. She offered the pancake to Satoshi too. However, Satoshi refused because he was still full. He already ate the pancake before the boy arrived. 

“Can Kazu sit here?” The boy asked with a toothy grin. 

He smiled at the boy and nodded his head, figuring that Kazu must be the boy’s name. Satoshi liked Kazu. He never saw someone as cute and pretty as Kazu. The boy looked like Snow White because his skin was so white and his hair was so black. The way Kazu stared at him with his big, bright eyes was just too adorable. There was a mole on Kazu’s chin and Satoshi wanted to reach out and touch it. But, he didn’t think it was appropriate to do so. 

“Is Kazu your name?” Satoshi asked for confirmation.

“Un!” Kazu nodded his head enthusiastically. “How about Nii-chan?” 

“Satoshi,” The older boy answered. Satoshi was amused by the boy sitting next to him. Even though Kazu was younger, he was good at talking. He still spoke with a lisp but it was better than other kids around his age. 

“Can Kazu call you Sato nii?” 

“Un!” Satoshi readily agreed with the request. “Kazu wants to play with Sato nii?” 

Satoshi didn’t wait for the boy to answer. Instead, he handed the car that he was playing with to Kazu who shyly took it from him. The boy timidly moved the car on the floor, making a soft sound of a car as he did so. Satoshi couldn't stop himself from smiling. Kazu was too adorable. 

As he watched Kazu play with the car, Mama came to the living room. She looked at the two of them with a smile before she sat next to Kazu.

"Are you having fun, Kazu chan?" Mama asked. 

"Un!" Kazu stopped playing with the car to look at Mama with a grin. "Sato nii is kind. He gives Kazu his car," 

Satoshi was bashful to hear the way Kazu talked about him. His mother glanced approvingly at him. 

"Good. You play with Sato nii-chan, okay?" Mama said. "I'm going to prepare for lunch. What do you want to eat, Kazu chan?" 

"Hmmm…" Kazu tilted his head and tapped his finger at his chin. It was a cute pose. Both Satoshi and Mama laughed to see him pose like that and it earned a frown from the little boy. "Why laugh?" 

"Nothing," Mama quickly answered. She pinched Kazu's cheek lovingly. "Kazu chan is so cute,"

"Thank you," Kazu smiled at her. "Aunty is also pweety," 

"Awh… what a sweet talker," Mama flicked Kazu's nose this time. "What do you want to eat for lunch?" 

"Can Kazu eat a hamburger?" The answer came quickly this time.

Mama nodded her head. "I will make a hamburger for you. Have fun playing, okay? If you need anything, just call me," She said before turning her attention to Satoshi. "Help me take care of Kazu, okay?" 

Satoshi happily complied with the request. Mama kissed their cheeks before she left the two of them in the living room. 

"How old is Kazu?" Satoshi asked once they were alone. 

"Hmmm…" Kazu made the same pose as before as he thought. "Mama said Kazu is four years old," He showed his hand and four fingers were up. "It's this many. Sato nii-chan?" 

"Six," 

Kazu stared at his hand with a frown. After contemplating for a while, he used his right hand to show five fingers at Satoshi. 

"Is it this many?" Kazu asked. 

Satoshi shook his head and then reached out to take Kazu's left hand. He put one finger up. 

"It's this… " He pointed at Kazu's right hand. "... and this," Then, he pointed at the boy's left hand. 

"Oh…" Kazu nodded his head. Whether he understood or not, Satoshi was not sure. Kazu stared at his hands for a while before he jerked in surprise. 

"What's wrong, Kazu?"

"Teletubbies," Kazu responded with a longing gaze towards the television. Then, he appealed at Satoshi with puppy eyes. "Can Kazu watch Teletubbies?" 

Oh… Satoshi remembered that he sometimes watched Teletubbies in the morning. Of course, he would happily let Kazu watch the show. Who could say no to that adorable face? But, there's a problem. He didn't know how to switch on the television. Usually, his mother would switch it on for him. 

"Okay. Let's ask my Mama," 

Satoshi led Kazu to the kitchen, holding the boy's hand tightly. He loved Kazu's hands. The fingers were stubby and short. And it felt comfortable to hold hands with Kazu. 

"Hey, boys," Mama said when she saw them. "Do you need anything?" 

"Kazu wants to watch Teletubbies," Satoshi told Mama. His mother contemplated for a while before she nodded her head. 

"Okay, you can watch Teletubbies. But, only for 30 minutes," 

As usual, his mother stated the limit for watching television.

"What is 30 minutes?" Kazu asked. 

"Hmm… When Aunty said to switch off the television, you have to stop watching, okay?" 

"Oh… just as what Kazu-mama told Kazu," Kazu nodded his head, grinning happily. "Okay, Aunty. Thank you," 

The three of them went to the living room. Satoshi and Kazu sat at the sofa together while his mother switched on the television. Not long after that, four familiar characters appeared on the television and Kazu stood up from the sofa to sing with them. Satoshi laughed when he realized Kazu was also dancing as he sang. Once the song was done, Kazu returned to his seat and watched the show with concentration. Whenever the characters did something silly, the two of them would laugh. 

"Kazu likes the yellow one," Kazu told him. His eyes were still on the television. 

"Laa-Laa?" 

"Yes," Kazu nodded his head. "She is cute," 

"Kazu is cuter," Satoshi blurted out. Kazu was stunned to hear that as he glanced at Satoshi shyly. His cheeks were red. 

"Thank you. Sato nii likes who?" 

Satoshi pondered at the question. He didn't know which character he liked the most. 

"I like all of them," He told the boy. 

When they reached the end of the episode, Kazu stood up from the sofa again.

"It's bye-bye time," Kazu informed him. Satoshi watched as Kazu waved his hands each time the characters said goodbye to the viewer. It was cute to watch. Everything about Kazu was cute.

"They said bye-bye?" Mama asked, appearing from the kitchen. "Okay, time to switch off the television," 

Kazu pouted when he heard that and then looked at Mama with his big, bright eyes. He showed his hands. Three fingers were up this time. "Can Kazu watch this many episodes more?" 

Mama shook her head teasingly. "Kazu promised that he will stop watching when Aunty says no, right?" 

"But Kazu wants to watch more!" Kazu said, almost stomping his feet. However, when he realized what he did, he quickly apologized. "Pwease, Aunty… pwease let Kazu watch Teletubbies again," 

Just like Satoshi, Mama also had a hard time rejecting the boy's request. 

"Okay. I will let Kazu watch. How many times do you want to watch?" 

Kazu showed five fingers this time, smiling cheekily. Mama looked at the boy with a frown, pretending to be angry. 

"Only this many times, okay?" Mama said, showing two fingers at Kazu.

The little boy happily agreed with the request this time. However, there was something mischievous about the way he smiled. Satoshi had a feeling that when he was done watching two episodes of Teletubbies, he’s gonna make another deal with Mama. 

And he was proven correct. When Mama wanted to switch off the television, Kazu appealed using his pout and eyes again so that Mama would let him continue watching the show. Kazu was too cute and adorable. Of course, it was hard to resist him. In the end, they spent the entire morning watching Teletubbies. Satoshi wasn’t fond of the show initially, but, after seeing how Kazu enjoyed watching it, he started to like it too. 

When it was time for lunch, Mama was firm and Kazu had no choice but to stop watching Teletubbies. Kazu pouted but it changed into a smile when he saw the hamburger that Mama made. 

“Aunty, can Kazu watch Teletubbies again after this?” The little boy asked, sounding innocent. 

“Nope!” Mama said, trying to appear stern. “Kazu watched enough Teletubbies today. After this, I’m going to read a storybook for Kazu and Satoshi,” 

“Okay,” The boy agreed. “Kazu likes storybooks. Can Aunty read Snow White for Kazu? Kazu loves Snow White. Mama said Kazu is fair like Snow White,” 

Satoshi hummed in agreement. Seemed like he wasn’t the only one who thought of Kazu as Snow White. Mama gave Kazu an okay to read the story later. Once they were done with lunch, Satoshi and Kazu sat down on the floor while Mama sat on the sofa to read a few stories. It started with Snow White, then Cinderella, Peter Pan and Three Little Pigs. Unfortunately, Kazu fell asleep during Three Little Pigs. Mama put him to sleep on a futon and as Satoshi was also tired, he slept next to the little boy. 

When Satoshi woke up, Kazu was not beside him. He was nowhere to be seen in the living room. So, Satoshi went to the kitchen and asked Mama about Kazu. 

“Mama, where is Kazu?” He asked. 

Mama turned and looked at him with a sad smile. “Kazu went home already. I tried to wake you up but you slept like a log,” 

Satoshi pouted. He didn’t get to say goodbye to Kazu. 

“Do you like playing with Kazu?” Mama asked. Satoshi answered with a nod. They didn’t play much but he liked having Kazu with him. 

“Okay, let’s invite him to our house again, ne?” 

Satoshi beamed to hear what Mama said. Hopefully, he could meet Kazu soon because he already missed his Snow White.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is not weird. I want to write Chibi OhMiya and Teletubbies is the first thing in my mind.


End file.
